Three Words
by Fear the Fuzzy Bear
Summary: A collection of short stories using three word prompts. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So, I was PMing awesomeninja09, and I came up with a game. The game is, that one of us sends the other three random words, and the other has to make up a story, involving those three words. I now play this game with pretty much everyone, and totally welcome three word prompts! I might put in some of the other stories I do, but for now, it's just these ones.**

 **We don't own the words, but we do own the stories!**

 **This is the origin of the stories:**

* * *

Can you make up a short story with these three words?  
Summer, Lamp, Worker.

* * *

 **To which he/she replied,**

* * *

The worker had to work during Summer while his kids played outside. He went to his lamp shop and got working. Soon enough, he was done and he was able to go back home to his kids and wife.

THE END!

* * *

 **Okay, so that was a little short, but we will progress to longer stories, I promise!**

 **See y'all later,**

 **Fear the Fuzzy Bear**

 **and**

 **awesomeninja09**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi!  
**

 **Here is chapter two!**

 **And here are the words!**

* * *

Soccer,

Building,

Chair.

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a chair that sat in a house in front of the tv. His owner liked to watch soccer. One day, while watching soccer, the chair hot an idea. 'I wanna play soccer!' he thought. Then his owner said, "Wouldn't it be funny if chairs could play soccer? Too bad they CAN'T."

'Can't'

The word echoed through the poor chair's head.

'Can't'

Chairs couldn't play soccer?

'Can't'

Then...

'Can't'

What were they good for?

'Can't'

His entire world shattered. The building shook. The roof caved in.

And the poor chair's dream was no more.

The End.

* * *

 **Aww... poor chair...**

 **Again, suggestions welcome!**

 **Fear the Fuzzy Bear**

 **and**

 **awesomeninja09**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!  
**

 **Chapter three! The second story is dedicated to FallingNarwhals!**

 **And here are the words!**

* * *

Chicken,

Flirt,

Whale

* * *

One day, a whale swam up to a lost chicken. The chicken had fallen out of a passing boat. A whale stopped and asked the chicken "why are you out here in the Ocean?"

"To see you, baby." The chicken flirted.  
The whale picked him up and the chicken was never seen again.

THE END!

* * *

Think

Thought

Create

* * *

' _Think, Bear, think.'_ I thought to myself, trying to figure out what to create. Suddenly, a plot bunny came up and whapped me on the head.

"OW!" I cried, "Oh, wait. Plot bunny = Idea. Tell me everything you know."

The bunny shook it's head.

I cocked my gun and tried again, "Tell me."

* * *

 **Okay, so yeah. Fun!**

 **Again, suggestions welcome!**

 **Fear the Fuzzy Bear**

 **and**

 **awesomeninja09**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi!**

 **Chapter four already!**

 ***sniff* They grow up so fast. *wipes tear***

 **ANYWAYS...**

 **Here are the words.**

* * *

Fisherman

Baby

Theatre

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a fisherman. He lived a simple life in a fisherhouse, with his beautiful fisherwife, and adorable fisherbaby. One day, the fisherman took his fisherwife and fisherbaby to the theatre to see the newest fisherflick. It was awful.

* * *

 **Okay, so I realize that this is waaay too short for one chapter, so here is the next one!**

 **Words:**

* * *

Mailbox

Soccer field **(A/N: Yes, I realize that this is two words. Hold your horses.)**

Sunglasses

* * *

Once upon a time, there was a mailbox. It was an ordinary mailbox, nothing special about it. But one day, that all changed. The mailbox's owner, whose name was Brad, had ordered a pair of sunglasses that were due to arrive in the mail. Upon opening the package, Brad realized that the sunglasses were crap, and tossed them away, not caring where they landed.

Guess where they landed?

If you said on top of the mailbox, then you are correct! Johnny, tell 'em what they've won!

"An all-expenses-paid FINISHED STORY!"

Okay, Okay, I get it. Cool your jets, Johnny.

Anyways, the sunglasses landed on the mailbox.

Suddenly, there was a spark.

And another.

And another.

Soon, the whole mailbox was ablaze with light.

Then, it moved.

How is this possible, you ask? The answer is simple. It's the Frosty Snowman Concept.

Inanimate Object + Magical Accessory = Sentient, Animate Object.

Anyways, The mailbox moved. Then, it hopped out of it's hole in the ground and went on a little hop/stroll. As it hopped by, many people pointed and stared. A few even followed. Then, the mailbox arrived at it's final destination. The soccer field. It stopped, and the person directly behind it crashed into it, and knocked the sunglasses right off. The sunglasses fell onto the sidewalk with a *CRASH*. They shattered.

* * *

 **So, yeah.**

 **Again, word prompts welcome!**

 **Fear the Fuzzy Bear**

 **and**

 **awesomeninja09**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!**

 **Today I have two stories for you!**

* * *

Fine

Clock

Chortle

* * *

One afternoon, a fine clock was chortling. the clock's owner looked at it weirdly. It stopped, remembering that it had to stay silent in front of the owner. This happened many days and many weeks and even months in a row. The owner threw the clock out, and the clock live sadly ever after. **  
**

* * *

 **Next we have...**

* * *

School

Chalk

Boat

* * *

The chalk sat in it's school under the blackboard, waiting eagerly to learn the next lesson the teacher was to give him and the students. It giggled slightly when the teacher picked it up. It tickled! The teacher began to draw on the blackboard with a hideous *SCREE-EE-EECH*. "Now class," she said, "This is a boat."

The classroom tittered, having heard the giggling chalk. "Really, now," the teacher reprimanded sharply, "Boats are not really such a stupid subject. Why, when I was a child..."

The students tuned her out in favor of listening intently to the chalk, hoping to hear a even the smallest squeak. The chalk shivered with delight. It had never had this much attention before! The rest of the class, catching the small vibration, leaned on the edge of their seats, waiting to see what would happen next. The chalk reddened to a light pink. The teacher, oblivious as always, continued on her tangent, rambling on about the 'good ol' days', thinking that it was her lecture that had the students paying such rapt attention. The bell rang, signifying the escape time to the students. The mystery of the chalk, however, was never solved.

* * *

 **There.**

 **Guess who did which story! :D**

 **Again, requests are welcome!**

 **awesomeninja09**

 **and**

 **Fear the Fuzzy Bear.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, I'm taking over!**

 **MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH*hack*HAHAHAHAHAH*choke**cough*HAhahaaa...**

 **Yeah.**

 **I have lots for you today!**

* * *

Road

Nutshell

USB

* * *

As I drove down the dusty road, I fingered the USB in my pocket, thinking about the sensitive information it contained. I heard a gun go off behind me. I looked at the mirror, only to find that the bullet had gone straight through it, shattering it beyond repair. I sped up and looked behind me, only to see a black Cadillac trailing behind me.

I had to think of something, fast. So I veered off-road. It was a dusty plain, relatively level, but pretty much deserted. There wasn't a town for about forty miles, and I wouldn't be able to lose them in time. I jammed on the gas, kicking up huge clouds of dust behind me, and took off.

After about five minutes of speeding across the plain, I decided that the coast was clear, and decided to slow down a bit. I slowed to a stop, and checked my gas gauge. Half tank. Not bad. I had some extra just in case, but I didn't think I would need it just yet. I turned the car around and started back towards the highway. After a relatively uneventful drive, not counting what had happened earlier, I pulled into the hotel parking lot and picked up my reserved room key. I went into the room and opened up my computer. Plugging in the flash drive, I opened up the file and viewed the content I had worked so hard for: The Ultimate Pie Recipe.

As I prepared to make the pie, I glanced at the first ingredient. Nutshells? That was new... **  
**

* * *

 **We actually have a sequel to this one...**

* * *

Gilded

Lullaby

Machinery

* * *

I listened to the soft notes of the lullaby mix with the soothing whir of the machinery, coming from the gilded music box. The sweet melody relaxed me, allowing me to take a break from the hectic month I had been having.

After creating the Ultimate Pie, a representative of a nearby restaurant had knocked on my door, telling me that the enticing aroma of the pie had stolen all the customers from their tables. After seeing, smelling, and tasting the pie in my hand, he had promptly hired me. Within a week, I had been promoted to co-owner of the place, my cooking skills bringing in customers and fine diners alike.

"There's another request for your trademark dish, Your Highness."

I groaned and rolled my eyes. Apparently, I was the only one who could craft the Ultimate Pie without messing it up. I had tried to teach the other chefs the recipe, but each pie had come out a botched mess. However, every single pie I had baked had come out perfectly. The Highness thing was just a joke.

As I went downstairs, tying on my apron, I reminisced about the first ingredient I had laid my eyes on.

Nutshells.

* * *

 **And a new story now...**

* * *

Circle

Halting

Scarce

* * *

The fair around my friend and I was beautiful at night and, though the crowd was scarce, it was still as lively as ever. We talked about the rides we wanted to go on and try before deciding on one of the bigger ones called the Round-Up. It was nothing more than a large circle with about 35 chambers lining the outside. Once everyone was inside a chamber and locked up, they started the ride and the circle would spin. Then it would slowly rise until it was nearly completely on its side.

We both ran to the front of the line but the monitor controlling the ride halted us. The Round-Up was still in motion and we eagerly waited for the moment we could get on the ride and be spun around and around.

* * *

 **And one more...**

* * *

Giant

Melodic

Current

* * *

I silently sat by the small river in the dark of night, watching as the strong current dragged leaves and twigs somewhere in the distance. Part of me wanted to follow it, see where the river let out, but I remained sitting in the grass and just watching. My hands rested loosely in my lap, clasped together limply. My eyes stayed on the stream in front of me.

In the distance, I could hear the melodious sound of a flute. I didn't know who was playing it and I didn't care. They played it every night and I always appeared by the river during the night to listen. It was calming to hear the songs the person played while everyone else in the town slept. Except everyone was out tonight, somewhere in the distance. Somewhere under the song the flute wasp laying, I could hear the cracks of a giant bonfire in the distance.

I felt a twinge of loneliness at not being with the crowd and having fun like the rest of them. However, part of me also never wanted to leave my spot by the river, listening to the song of a flute with a blanket of stars over me.

* * *

 **This chapter was co-written (sort of) with the great KODIAKWOLFE13! YAY! :D**

 **Again, requests are welcome!**

 **Fear the Fuzzy Bear.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back!**

 **Disclaimer: I actually need one here. I do not own Danny Phantom.**

 **This chapter was co-written with the awesome ShinyMudkipGal! YAY!**

* * *

Run

Haste

Fast

* * *

Ah, gym. Everyone's least favorite class. Danny frowned in the locker room, taking his shirt off. He had developed a nice chest, with abs and even muscle on his arms and legs.

He put his gym shirt back on, not knowing that he was watched.

"LISTEN UP, MAGGOTS! WE ARE RACING THE FOOTBALL FIELD, BACK, THE FIELD ONCE MORE, AND BACK AGAIN. FIRST ONE WHO WINS GETS A GRADE BOOST!" Ms. Teslaff yelled.

Dash ran over to Danny, who was looking at his teacher with a bored expression. "I saw those muscles, Fentonia. Use 'em." He snarled, low and deadly.

Danny's eyes widened. "Crap, you saw that?"

"Yeah, now use them like a man, or your little girlfriend will pay." The jock smirked.

Danny gulped. It was a good thing that Sam and Tucker weren't in this class.

"THREE, TWO, ONE, GO!"

Dash blinked. Danny was right next to him, how was he already halfway across the field?!

The jock ran as fast as he could, and finally caught up to Danny with heavy breath. He looked over to his side to see the halfa with plenty of breath, as if he was just standing there.

They, in unison, made the whole field, but had to go back again. Danny eyes Dash, then smirked. What the jock saw made ethics eyes widen.

Danny sped up to about double his running speed, with great haste.

He still ran faster.

Then Dash's jaw literally dropped.

Danny was running backwards just as fast.

"NO!" Dash yelled in panic, but had no avail to catch up at all. Danny was already at the end, where Dash was only at the half field.

Danny won

* * *

 **These are what I needed the disclaimers for...**

* * *

Super strength

Danny

Arm wrestle

* * *

Dash swaggered into the pub, hips swaying. He plopped himself on a random stool and shouted, "I'll have a whiskey!" (I don't know how bars work!)

The bartender glared at the football jock. "I don't care for your attitude, Sport. If you can prove yourself though, you can have a beer, on the house."

"What do I have to do?" Dash asked, banging his fist on the counter, (and splashing beer all over the barkeeper) "Beat our champ in an arm wrestle."

"Easy. Show me the sucker."

The bartender smirked, and pointed to a darkened corner booth. Inside, was a scrawny-looking boy with a hood pulled up over his face. Dash smacked his palm with his fist and walked toward the challenge. "I'll take him down."

The bartender hid a snicker. "Yeah, *heh* good luck with that."

Dash strode up to the 'champion' confidently, cracking his knuckles threateningly. The hooded figure didn't even glance up. "So," Dash said awkwardly, "I hear that you're the top arm wrestler. Care to have a go at me?"

The hooded boy set down his drink. "Yes," he snarled, "I most happily will have a go at you, DASH." He said the last part with venom in his voice.

Dash was taken aback. How did this guy know his name?

"You'll find out soon enough."

The mystery man waved Dash to follow him to the arm ring(is that what it's called?). Positioning his arm in such a way as to be able to put the most power into his push, his prepared himself to destroy the competition, just like his father had told him, over and over again.

The mystery man positioned his arm, and Dash met it.

"GO!"

Instantly, Dash was pushing and straining against the mystery man's immovable arm. Did this guy have super strength, or something?

"Not quite, Dash."

Dash jerked up to see the icy blue eyes of his punching bag, Fenton. The teen smirked darkly. "I've been waiting to do this to you for a long time, Dash. It's payback time."

* * *

 **WOOO! YAY FOR DANNY PHANTOM!**

 **Again, requests are welcome!**

 **Fear the Fuzzy Bear.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The amazing Fuzzy is back, and she has more stories for you!**

* * *

No-one

Catch

Dive

* * *

This was it.

There was no one to catch me this time.

My rite of passage.

I swung on the trapeze, hard and fast. At the peak of my swing, I let go. I let myself free-fall through the air, away from the homemade circus accessory, and over the cliff, towards the sea below.

The cold sea air blowing in my face was exhilarating. My hair was flying in all directions. The sea was rapidly approaching. I straightened my body, dove into the water. Instantly, my body relaxed. I swirled and twisted through the depths and around the treacherous stones. I navigated the currents like they were a second home.

I suppose they were, now.

I swam to the deep blue chasm before me, ready to meet my people.

* * *

 **Tadaaa! Here's one from KodiakWolfe13!**

* * *

Yours

Was

Awesome

* * *

My eyes widened at the sight in front of me. I turned my head to look at the other people's reflections in the house of mirrors but everyone's was exactly like them. Everyone's reflections were copying the actions of their original counterpart. Doubles sprang around from everywhere: up, behind, beside. All the doubles followed the movement of the person standing in the mirror.

All except mine.

Instead of shocked, my double was smiling deviously with one hand on her hips and the other twirling her long, brown hair in her hands. Green eyes flickered with mischievous ideas and, seeing as I hadn't moved for some time, she clicked her tongue, as if annoyed by my shocked state.

Far ahead, my friend teasingly called back "Hey Liz, come on! I know you love looking at your reflection but there are more mirrors!"

I looked to my friend with my shocked expression, ignoring how my reflection silently guffawed with laughter, tears streaming down her face. My friend patiently waited for a typical, sarcastic response of mine but my eyes became drawn to her reflection, following my friend's movements precisely. "But Elle... My reflection is... Yours is perfect. Why is mine..?"

My reflection waved at me flirtatiously.

Elle's smile never left her face but it became tinged with confusion. A small, strained chuckle left her lips and she suddenly came back, grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "Uh, dude, I think the awesome of this place is going to your head."

As I followed behind my friend obediently, my reflection waltzed beside us with her hands behind her back and chin high in the air. She was looking at us out of the corner of her eye and she swayed her hips suggestively as Elle and I walked along.

I was so confused. So very, very confused.

* * *

 **She even did a sequel!**

* * *

Shadow

Popcorn

Personality

* * *

I rubbed my wrist nervously as I wandered through the empty fair grounds, eyes moving side to side as I tried to convince myself there was nothing around me but dark booths and sinister looking shadows. However, I could never quite convince myself well enough. I continued to jump at the miniscule sounds that barely made it to my ears from the roads in the distance.

I stopped in front of the entrance to the house of mirrors. I was nervous to be going back inside at this time of night but I was too curious. Taking out my flashlight, I opened the door and stepped inside, shining my light around.

The light reflected off the mirrors and it took me a minute to find my reflection. Of course, she looked exactly like me and wore the same clothes and held the same flashlight I did but she wasn't me. A cruel, little smirk was playing on her lips and she batted her eyes seductively. One hand was, again, playing her hair while the other rested lightly on her hip.

This reflection looked like me but her personality wasn't mine. It was all her own.

The girl in the mirror laughed at me before shaking her hips and wandering off down the mirrors. I sputtered as she walked again, no reflection in the mirror I was facing. I ran after her, noticing how she laughed silently again before racing off through the hallways. I yelled at her to stop but she continued running away from me. Occasionally, she would twirl around and wave flirtatiously at me before dancing off, managing to stay ahead of me no matter what I did.

We raced around the entire complex, silent laughs falling from her mouth while heavy breathing fell from mine.

My rogue reflection stopped at the end of a dead-end but I knew she could escape by racing past me via the mirrors. She was still giving me her taunting smirk while swaying in her spot. I watched as she mimicked giggling before attempting to race past my right side inside the mirrors.

I don't know what possessed me to do it but I struck the mirror to my side with the flashlight. There was a loud CRASH! as the glass splintered and cracked. Shards fell from the frame, creating holes.

The reflection stopped cold at the broken mirror and turned fiery eyes towards me for ruining her escape. With her teeth bared in a silent growl, she attempted to race past me on my other side but I shattered that mirror as well, trapping her within the mirrors at the end of the hall. She looked both ways, trying to find an escape but there was none to be found. Finally, her angry expression morphed into one of fear and desperation as she glared at me.

It was my turn to smile cruelly. I could see the girl gulp and attempt to back away from me but there was no place to go. She continued to glare but it wasn't threatening anymore. I walked right up to the mirror, mimicked one of her waves, and then struck the mirror with my flashlight.

CRASH!

I breathed in relief at seeing my broken reflection mimicking my movements and my expression in the shattered mirror. I smiled, brushing some of my brown locks out of my face before turning and journeying back down the hall. I wouldn't have to worry about the devilish reflection again.

As I began walking through the fair grounds again, I pulled my cell-phone from my pocket, dialed a number, and held it to my ear. I listened to it ring before there was a crack as it was picked up. An expectant voice said, "Hey Liz, what's up?"

"Hey Elle. Wanna stay at my house tonight?"

"You have a story for me?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'm bringing the super-pack of candy?"

"Yup."

"You gonna drown our popcorn in butter again?"

"Uh-huh."

"I'm there."

* * *

 **One more from me...**

* * *

Clown

Blood

Shatter

* * *

I ran, screaming. The clown was right behind me. I pushed myself to go faster, but the clown stayed right behind me.

He was slavering ferociously, and licking his razor-sharp fangs, as if imagining how good I would taste. He had rotten flowers hanging from his battered hat. His smeared makeup only make it worse.

I tripped, and tumbled to the ground. He ran up to me and opened his mouth wide, showing me his sharp teeth, dripping with blood.

The illusion shattered. I gasped and sat up, panting. My parents rushed into my room.

I curled up and cried

* * *

 **That last one was from MissIvoryStone.**

 **She seems to like it when I write stories like this.**

 **Again, requests are welcome!**

 **Fear the Fuzzy Bear.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm a little Fuzz Bear, full of STORIES!**

* * *

Exposed

Over

Ignite

* * *

I was tied to a stake, firewood gathered beneath my feet. I was trapped, with no way of escape. They lit the wood beneath me, and the acrid stench of smoke surrounded me.

As the savage tribal people danced around me, savoring my terror, something ignited within me, as if exposure to the flame had awakened my own. A rush of power ran through me. I heard a crackle near my fingers. I saw the dancing slow, and the natives backed away in terror. I felt the simple rage building up within me.

I flew out of the bonds that confined me. I felt different. /Free./

I didn't question the sudden power of flight. It had come when I needed it, and that was all that mattered.

The frightened mortals beneath me gazed up at me in wonder. 'With good reason,' I thought.

I soared over the treetops, and found a clearing with a beautiful reflecting pool. I bent over to get a sip, and I froze when I saw the reflection staring back at me. Instead of the scarred, burned, and disheveled girl that I was expecting, I saw a magnificent fiery bird, holding it's head high.

I raised my head to my forehead. The reflection raised a fiery wing.

* * *

 **Here's another one from KodiakWolfe13!**

* * *

Void

Helios

Ethereal

* * *

Calypso rocked her chair back and forth steadily, watching the small, crystal orb in front of her. One elbow was propped on the arm of her seat, her cheek resting on her fist. Her free hand rested lightly on her knee. Her grey hair fell along her shoulders, one strand falling between eyes and resting on the side of his nose. Her glistening, amber eyes watched the glowing, crystal orb intensely from under her hair.

Images flashed around inside the orb and a small smile slipped her face when she finally found the one person she wanted to watch. She lifted her hand and opened her palm up, zooming in on the image.

The image was of a boy with fiery, red hair and expressive, orange eyes.

The grey-haired girl snorted when the boy tripped over his own feet but managed to right himself quickly, laughing with other guys that stood around him. Calypso shook her head and muttered, "Smooth one, Helios. Very smooth of you, Golden Boy."

The boy, Helios, seemed to laugh harder but Calypso knew it wasn't at what she said. He couldn't hear her or see her. Heck, he didn't even know she liked to watch him like this sometimes. It was her little secret that she planned on keeping. After all, who would want to be watched by another person in any way, shape, or form?

Shifting every once in awhile, Calypso watched with a smile gracing her face. She reminisced on the days when she and Helios were best friends, back when they had yet to find out about their abilities and their names weren't so weird and they didn't look like freaks. They grew up like any children, went to school together, and had play-dates and the occasional sleepover. It had all been so perfect during those times.

Sighing, Calypso got up and wandered across her room. She stopped in front of her large mirror, looking herself over with interest and trying to remember what she had looked like before. Her had been black before it changed to grey. Her eyes used to be brown before they changed to amber. Her tan skin had faded away to ash-grey. Her t-shirts and jeans were replaced with black halter dresses with choker collars that clung to her upper body but flowed freely down her legs, slits up the sides to her waist to reveal black shorts underneath.

Her old name, Calandra, had been changed to Calypso. Her innocent image was turned into something ethereal.

With a sigh, Calypso walked back over to the table that held the glowing crystal. She continued to watch her old friend as he hung out with the other students that looked as strangely as them with even stranger names. She remember a time when his red hair had been dirty blonde and his orange eyes had been green. He had worn graphic t-shirts back then and his name had been Henry. He'd grown to be quite the looker.

His new name reflected his ability to summon light. Her name reflected her ability to read the stars, see things in a glowing orb, and have visions.

They'd grown apart at their time in the forsaken school they'd been placed in. However, Calypso still thought of him as her best friend, even if he didn't think of her as such. There was a void in her heart that only eased when she watched him. It was sad but that was just the way she was. It couldn't be helped.

* * *

 **Sequel, sequel, sequel! YAAAAAY!**

* * *

Crystal

Harness

Illusion

* * *

My amber eyes never strayed from the crystal ball as I watched. My hand reached out and my fingers graced the glowing orb gently, nails scratching the edge. I took a deep breath, a sigh falling from my lips as I watched Helios have fun with the other students at this forsaken school. I wished I could've been out there, enjoying their company but I knew they never did. Everything about me set them off.

In the beginning, I had tried lots of things to make them like me. I wore lighter colored clothing, I smiled, I laughed, and went along with their crazy ideas. However, the light clothing clashed with my grey skin, grey hair, and amber eyes and made me stick out more. My obvious dislike of the school didn't help me and they knew my giggles and grins were fake. I was only there because my best friend was. I finally just drifted away and let the boy have his fun while I studied the stars and watched my glowing crystal.

However, today Helios seemed to be mostly by himself today. I perked immeasurably and thought about my choices for a moment. I decided quickly and grabbed midnight blue, hooded cape that fell to my waist. I tied it around my throat, letting the blue colored cloth cover my bare back before throwing the hood over my unusual hair. I left the room immediately after.

As I stepped out of my room and the bright light hit my face, I squinted at how much the light hurt. Man, I needed to get out more.

After settling my eyes, I began walking through the hallways and finally made it to the courtyard, where Helios was walking slowly while looking down at a book. I smiled and graced up beside him, looking at the book he was reading intently. I immediately saw it was his biology book, a subject we both sucked miserably at. Having special abilities such as ours only made it worse.

It took a minute for the red-haired boy to notice me and, when he did, he broke out into a huge grin. "Callie! Glad to see you've come out of seclusion for awhile! I wonder how you always know when I'm all by my lonesome self."

My lips turned upwards in a grin and I found myself wondering, once again, if he happened to know that I watch him in my crystal ball. But, no, he couldn't know that. He had never seen my room and my glowing orb was a secret. "I'm a carnival gypsy, remember? The bones of animals tell me these things."

It was a big joke between us that I would eventually become one of those so-called psychics that sold their services in circuses and such. That was ok, though, because Helios was supposed to become a lamp-master.

He laughed and I laughed too. We stopped in the middle of the hallway, chatting away like no time had passed even though we hadn't hung out like this in weeks. It was one of the most refreshing experiences I had had in a long time and I didn't want it to end. Just by looking at his eyes, I knew Helios wanted the same as I.

As the red-haired boy asked me if I wanted to come back to his room so we continue our chat without interruptions, a girl with short, curly brown hair with green streaks and soft, blue eyes hurried up beside us. A violet flower was tucked behind her ear. Her short, pink dress fell down to her mid-thighs and her sandals had daises on them. Her arms, legs, and feet had green markings all over them.

The girl, Gaia, quickly asked Helios if he could help her and her friends out with something real quick. I scowled at her, even though she wasn't a bad person. I found myself talking to her in class, more often than not, even though we weren't all that close. She was just easy to talk to and a very caring person.

Helios noticed my unhappiness as he agreed to help. As he walked away, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Don't go anywhere. I'll be back."

I nodded, even though I was tempted to go back to my room. I sighed as I sat down on a bench, crossing one leg over the other and leaning to rest my arms against them. My amber gaze found its way to watch a bunch of guys wrestle not too far away from where I was now. I shook my head at them and one of the them, a boy named Poseidon, saw me staring and yelled a few teasing words. This possessed the others to do the same, which only made me roll my eyes.

The group was known as the jokesters of the school. They teased everyone and treated everyone the same, which was something I loved about them.

One of them saw my rolling eyes and yelled, "Come on, you love us!"

"I wouldn't bat an eye if a dragon suddenly decided you were a tasty meal."

They laughed at my quip but everyone in the courtyard suddenly froze when their was a loud ROAR echoing all around us. With screams being passed around as to what the being was, everyone began panicking when an enormous black dragons climbed over the roof of the school and grinned at us, laughing as smoke poured through its nostrils. Seeing our frozen states, the dragon roared again at us before hopping down from the roof and landing on the ground.

Everyone around me leaped into action. People's powers flared up, crashing against the dragon. Others drew their weapons if their powers weren't easily controlled or weren't physical. Arrows flew, spears cut through the air, and harpoons attempted to maul the dragon's rough hide. But nothing touched it. All their attacks flew through the dragon.

It was like it wasn't there at all.

As the attacks continued, despite their obvious failure, I stood there dumbstruck with wide eyes. Something was wrong with the dragon; something was off. It bantered with the smaller enemies but it made no move to outright attack them, which was strange for dragons. And all this time, I felt like I knew what was happening but I didn't. What was this feeling of power? What was happening?

"Calypso! Calypso! You need to stop! Calypso!"

I turned my head to see one of my tutors. His powers were almost exactly like mine. He was gesturing to the dragon and telling me to stop. Stop what?

It clicked in my brain and the illusion faded away instantly. My classmates were confused and Helios, who had jumped into the fray sometime, became aware that I was still. Everyone seemed to turn to me. I was the center of attention since it was obvious I didn't how know to harness my own power.

But it was new. How was I supposed to know?

I turned and walked back in the direction of my room, planning to wallow for a good long while.

* * *

 **More horror. Yay.**

* * *

Abandoned

Carnival

Scream

* * *

Layla looked at the amusements at the carnival, and shivered. An acid dunk tank, where the acid could melt the flesh off your bones. A spin wheel where you strapped in a friend, and you threw a knife at the wheel, blindfolded. A ring-toss game where you tossed spiked collars into a pike pit, while dodging the various pushers trying to nudge you into the pit.

Shera glanced at her shuddering sister. What was up with her? The carnival didn't look different from any other. Suddenly, a clown sauntered up to Layla, wearing an umbrella hat, and dragged her away from her companion.

Sher, unaware of Layla's sudden disappearance, strode up to the ring-toss game, and bought a couple rings.

"No!" Layla cried to no avail, "Don't do it, Shera!"

Shera didn't seem to hear her. She walked over to the pit with her spiked collars. Layla screamed. Shera was shoved into the pit before she could toss her first ring. Layla sobbed, and broke free of the sinister clown's grip. Abandoning all caution, she flung herself towards the pit, hurling towards her dead sister. 

* * *

**Again, requests are welcome!**

 **Fear the Fuzzy Bear.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Guys, seriously. I am so sorry for disappearing.**

 **Less talk, more story! Let's go!**

* * *

Uno

Mango

Alcohol

* * *

The opponents stared each other down hard, their eyes narrowed and cards pressed closely to their faces. Their eyes darted between their cards  
and their rival, simultaneously deducing what the other was thinking and planning what they were to do with their cards. Should the cards  
remain the color they were now, the first decided, he would have the victory. With only four cards left and all of them being green, there  
was no way he could lose.

Unfortunately, the bastard across from the first man laid down a frikkin yellow with a devious laugh, to which the first man screamed in fury at.  
With a furious look in the man's eye, he began picking up cards, finding them to be every color of the rainbow except for yellow.

Off to the side, two girls watched their fathers with exasperated expressions, arms crossed over their colorful bathing-suits. Their toes were  
burrowed in the warm, pale sand of the beach as they watched their beloved fathers, both red in the face from the excessive amount of  
alcohol they had drank. Just as every time they had come to the beach with the two men, they were in the midst of an Uno game, drunk  
and off their rockers. The girls were very, very displeased, especially since the two men had promised not to begin another "championship  
of the gods" thing.

Needless to say, the two men had started another championship of the gods.

On the bright side, the fathers were so absorbed in their game that they wouldn't see their daughters coming. Thus, the dark-haired of the two  
turned to the light-haired girl, saying in a fatally serious voice, "Gather the mangoes. We're going to war, General."

* * *

Stitches

Batter

Lamp

* * *

Laura sighed. At this rate, the pancakes wouldn't be ready by Wednesday. Handing the task of breakfast off to her kids had been a terrible idea... And yet, she'd still done it...

Oh god... Were they putting the batter in the _BLENDER_?! As she ran to stop them, she saw another one of them get a chainsaw. A. Freaking. Chainsaw.

Seriously. Who left their power tools within reach of a twelve-year-old? "Dicky," Lauren warned, "You remember what happened last time you got ahold of that thing, right?"

He nodded happily and revved up the motor. Lauren ran from the kitchen, screaming. She flew up to the attic, and pulled the second lamp from the left. A wall swung open, and she dashed inside, slamming the door behind her. She breathed heavily. She wasn't coming out 'till her husband came home.

* * *

Doll

Charm

Waves

* * *

I awoke overlooking the churning ocean, crashing against the jagged rocks below. The sheer cliff face offered no shelter from the salty sea spray, which  
soaked my face and dripped from my hair. My bare feet curled and scooped up sand, from long years of tourist feet scuffing the stone.. I kicked up and  
released at the same time, watching the tiny grains fall to the merciless waves. I clutched my doll, which had somehow made it out here with me. I  
stared into its cold glass eyes. I'd always found a beautiful charm in them... the color, the sheen, the hypnotizing way it would stare deep into your soul  
and dredge up your darkest secrets...

I shook my head. Where had that part come from? I looked down at the briny water with worry. I'd hoped I wouldn't have to do this, but  
it was just too dangerous. This was the sixth time this week that I'd woken at the edge of this cliff. My sister had died holding this doll. She'd walked right  
off of a cliff. /This/ cliff. The doll was cursed, by who or what, I didn't know. All I knew was that it had to go. I took one last longing look. Its eyes had  
gone wet with seawater, which now ran down its cheek in an eerily tearlike fashion.

I took a step closer to the cliff. I closed my eyes. I held the doll over the lethal rocks jutting out of the ground.

It dropped like a stone.

All of a sudden, I felt an overwhelming desire to follow the porcelain figure. I fought against it, but it was too late. I was too close to the cliff. I stumbled.  
I fell.

* * *

Hail

Chapstick

Popcorn

* * *

As I sat in my basement, curled up in three or four blankets with popcorn sitting in my lap, I stared at the TV screen in front of me intently. Slowly, I  
ate my favorite snack slowly, holding onto every word the figures on the device in front of me. I coughed briefly, feeling my cold deep in my chest, but  
I ignored it. There was something much more interesting going on than my sudden illness. Besides, I could take a cough drop when I finished my popcorn...

...and ice-cream and M&Ms and Snickers and every other junk food in the world. But that was beside the point.

Lightning cracked outside my window as rain and small-sized hail beat against my window. Though I loved thunderstorms, I wish it would stop. This TV  
show was terrifying all on its own. I didn't need a storm to make it any scarier.

My bowl of popcorn continued to dwindle as I ate and watched, mindlessly shoveling the food into my mouth as I ate. The smart of my brain told me to  
stop eating, that I was going to be sick in the morning if I didn't. The other part of me locked the intelligence part of my brain in a closest, threatening to  
castrate it if it didn't shut up and let me enjoy my epic cheat day. So there I sat, on the verge of peeing my pants while devouring sweets and treats by  
the bowl.

Soon enough, all of my popcorn was gone and was replaced by a good-sized bowl of delicious peanut M&Ms. Those two were shoved into my mouth as I  
shivered at the images flashing across my screen, telling me that ghosts were real and these guys were collecting proof of that. Even still, I could not look  
away and I also could not stop eating the sweets in my hand as a stress-reliever.

The reasonable part of my mind told me ghosts weren't real. The irrational part held a gun to the reasonable one's head and told it to shut up, I was  
watching something here!

"Surprise!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, flipping the bowl of M&Ms off my lap and into the air. It flew to the ceiling and landed somewhere behind  
the couch I was sitting on, flinging small bits of chocolate everywhere: on me, on the couch, on the floor, under the couch, on the coffee table, EVERYWHERE.  
I hardly realized my mistake as I bolted up, screaming and running for my bedroom, where I slammed the door shut behind me so none of the images on  
the screen could terrorize me anymore. Launching myself into my bed, I burrowed under my blankets and huddled there, convinced there was something  
in my bedroom.

The reasonable part of my brain opened its mouth. The irrational part pistol-whipped it into eternal sleep and ran for the f*** hills.

It took awhile for me to calm down enough to realize I had forgot to put on chopstick and that I needed a cough-drop; otherwise, I wouldn't be doing  
any sleeping tonight (if that was possible with how terrified I was). So, bravely, I peeked out from under my covers and scanned my room for any  
supernatural entities. I didn't see any so I slowly scooted to the edge of my bed. Just then, my phone went off and sang, "I wanna party~! I wanna  
samba~!"

"IT'S A GHOST!"

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. An Apology

**Hey, guys. Sorry for abandoning you, but I was losing it quick.**

 **Actually, that's a lie. I just decided that we didn't have enough stories and quit/disappeared for awhile and totally forgot about you. Then I started a different blog on Tumblr, (threewordprompts. tumblr. com, if you're wondering) and totally ignored this site. That one has fewer goofy stories like the chair's plight, but I try to update it weekly. I can't really update if you guys don't send me prompts, though! I know it's a little rude of me to ignore you for months and ask for favors, but I need you guys' help.**

 **So, please?**

 **I'm sorry,**

 **Fuzz**


End file.
